This is an improvement to the tilting projectile game of U.S. Pat. No. 7,543,818 B2, in which the tilting assemblies that connect the paddles to the game's base and allow the paddles to tilt in every direction, have been strengthened, simplified and made more efficient by replacing relatively complex parts with a single, stronger and simpler piece. By enclosing the space between the paddles and base, this improvement also ensures that players cannot put their fingers between those moving parts, whereas in the game's original design, if a player did not hold the paddles in the proper manner, they could misplace their fingers into that space.